Truly Blessed
by Isabelita Rox
Summary: More Lily and James but with Lupin thrown in for fun. Plenty of sarcasm. Aso includes a baby Harry and a couple of songs. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!CONTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME! sorry about bad spacing on song bits


okay, here goes. I hope this is better than my other story and that the characters are more candid. The first song is "Her Eyes" by Pat Monohan and the second is "Do Re Mi from Sound of Music; Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Here goes..

* * *

Lily and James Potter were sitting by the fire, unsuspecting, with little Harry in tow. They were "ramblin' on about all sorts o' rubbish" as Hagrid would say, when suddenly they heard a loud knock on the door

"I command you to open the door, Potter!" barked a cold, raspy voice.

No, this is not the sad, serious Voldermort story you were expecting. When James opened the door, it was only his good friend and Marauder, Remus Lupin. He _was_ always one to put on a show.

"Moony! What's going on?" he said. The two embraced and punched each other on the shoulder, as one has oft seen brothers do.

"Hello, Lily." said Remus. "Scared you, didn't I?

"Yeah, right! Sad excuse for a werewolf, if you ask me!" said Lily jokingly.

"Come on, it's not full moon yet!" said Remus with a comeback.

Remus loved Lily as a brother loves his sister. She had a certain spunk to her, which had led him to think she might make an excellent Marauder. James had quickly vetoed the idea, as that would only make his secret love for Lily more apparent. Still, he loved her dearly, not to mention she was so _frightfully _fun to provoke!

"I have some very important news." James announced ceremoniously. He was intrigued by what had just happened and wanted to see how Moony would react. Little did he know…

"Why, Lily, my dear," said Remus, catching the look on James's face. "Are you pregnant again?"

Lily blushed as red as a rose at this comment, but even a Muggle could see that her emerald eyes were laughing. James was reminded of a song: _Her eyes_

_ That's where hope lies _

_That's where blue skies _

_ Meet the sun rise_

_ Her eyes_

_ That's where I go_

_ When I go home _

" No, I am not, for your information!" was all Lily could manage though her laughter.

"No, you are sadly mistaken," announced James, continuing with what was becoming quite the oration. "Lily has become an Animagus. As to her form, Sir Harry will now address you." _Sir Harry! This should be interesting, _thought Lily

As we all know, Harry James Potter is a clever boy, and was so even at age one and a half. James had taught him this word, and he knew it, so he needed no prompting.

" A doe," squeaked his small voice timidly but triumphantly.

"Well done, Harry, and Lily as well," said Remus beaming "You know, there's a song about the doe." Remus took out his guitar. All knew there was fun to be had; so all eyes were on Remus as he began the familiar song:

_Doe, a deer _

_A female deer_

A few rounds of singing brought them back to Doe, of course. Remus then played another song with no words. Lily hummed along with it but try as she might she could never remember the name. Something about an owl. When the singing was over, Remus began: "I say, do you remember the toad incident?"

James remembered fondly. He and Sirius Black had turned Lily Evans's wand into a very warty toad in the middle of a Transfiguration lesson.

"And I'm sure you remember as well, _Miss Evans!_" he said to her.

She did remember, all too well She had been absolutely mortified and deathly afraid of getting into trouble. She had tried to get back at the two firebrands, muttering a few choice words.

"And the look on your face was absolutely priceless!" Remus laughed.And so it had been. Lily had put down her head a little and looked square into the eyes of the two Marauders, very nicely executing what would become known as the Lily Evans Staredown.

"And McGonnagall." James continued, "looked as though it might actually be possible to die of shame."

And so they talked well into the night.

_I am truly blessed to have two very good friends, one whom I love beyond all others, the other like my brother. Put them together and mayhem shall abound. Yes, I am truly blessed._

These were Lily Potter's last thoughts as she fell asleep in front of the fire.


End file.
